


Happy Colors

by NicNack4U



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Complete, Happy Colors, My Poetry, My poem, NicNack4U, Poetry, completed work, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: My best friend wanted me to write her a poem about happy colors. I showed it to her, and she liked it.So, I decided to share it with you guys.I hope it's not too cheesy or lame lol.





	Happy Colors

 

 

 

 

**Happy Colors, a Poem by Nicnack4U**

 

 

 

Red, the color of love 

Yellow, the color of happiness, the Sun and Summertime 

Blue, the color of the sky, the oceans, the lakes and the ponds 

Green, the color of grass, Springtime leaves and Summertime leaves 

They're all happy colors 

They're colors that make me smile and laugh 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
